


Mermaids in Heat

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Series: Mermaid FFXV [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Breeding, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Lactating, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Season, Mermaid Gladio, Mermaid Reader, POV Female Reader, Possessiveness, Primal Sex, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Beings, mating heat, shark merman, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: Finally, mating season has arrived. You had rushed back to the waters of Insomnia to meet up with your mate, Gladio, and sealing the bond between the two of you.





	Mermaids in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel to The Sharkmerman and the Siamese Fighting Mermaid. When we wrote the first story, we had no idea it would be so popular. Thank you everyone who read, gave it kudos, and left comments. We hope that the sequel is half as good as the first one.

It was clear in every male he ran into during the day's work, the fidgety body language a tell-tale sign. Most of them were restless, agitated, and snapped at anyone who dared to talk to them, including Gladio. There was no doubt about it, mating season was rolling in.

Gladio had made sure the cave the two of you had decided to keep as your home contained all the things needed for a mating season, as you had gone back to your own waters for the time being, with a promise to be back in time for the fun. It had been nice to have you around for a while, before you had left, enjoying basking in the sun with you, and bringing you fish whenever your stomach decided to make itself known.

There had been no shortage of sex either, even if it was less frenzied than the first time you two had shared body fluids. Now, with the itch underneath his skin, and claspers that were throbbing, he could barely wait for you to come back. Life would almost seem to come to a halt when the mating season came around. Most merfolk too busy trying to find a mate than to do math or any other job. And those that were already mated were busy fucking the brains out of each other, just like he planned to do with you. Growling, he made his way over to the cave, the work day finally over, and not a second too soon. Hopefully, you'd be there, waiting for him.

As soon as he caught your scent, his whole body awoke, his tail working hard to propel him towards the cave, his claspers swelling rapidly. While he could barely wait to be inside of you again, he was more looking forward to seeing you, holding you close and laugh again. Mates weren't chosen randomly, and when he was close to you, he felt that perhaps there was something behind the way mates are found. He could not imagine being with anyone else but _you_.

When he had told his friends about you, most had been surprised that he had gone for a smaller mermaid, a tropical one to boot. His friends had been happy for him, telling him that it was time that he found someone. They told him as well that they were looking forward to meeting you. Of course some sharkmermaids had gotten pissed, one even slapping him. But he took the abuse gladly, knowing that you'd never do something like that to him. With you, only happiness would come. You would take care of him and treat him with respect.

The trip to the caves had been long, and a bit taxing as well. Mermaids like you didn't travel far or often, especially not twice in such a short time. But you had a promise to keep, a place to go. Someone special to meet. Your clan had been surprised when you told them about Gladio.  The news had even angered and upset some of them as they did not think a sharkmerman would fit a more gentle tropical fish like you. But you did not listen of course, the Sea Goddess had her own thoughts. She had decided Gladio and you belonged together, so it shall be so.

Looking around the cave, you smiled softly. Seeing how he had prepared it all for you two. Lights lighting up the caves as soft squashy material covered the floor, much better than sand and rocks. Your fingers touched the walls carefully, your heart racing as your body started to prepare itself for the mating season. For days now, your body had been burning up. Your entrance slightly open as it leaked fluids. Demanding to be penetrated again, to feel his larger body on top of mine again as he pushed you down. Finally giving you a proper mating mark, it would leave no doubt that you were a taken woman.

Your gaze turned to the entrance of the bedroom part of the cave, sitting down on the soft floor as you waited for him. Your hands nervously rubbing your tail as you hoped he liked how you looked. You had made a new shell necklace, even wore special pearl strings in your hair and on your body. Had all dressed up. For him, to make him happy and please him. _Your mate_. Those two words still made you giddy, your heart hurting with joy.

Entering the cave, he stopped at the entrance, seeing you sit on the bedding. You looked beautiful, your complexion slightly darker from being in warmer waters and the abundance of sunshine there. New accessories adorned you, making you shine and sparkle, a nice contrast to your hair and skin. It was something completely new, and in his heart he knew you were doing it for him. It made him appreciate it even more, made him feel special.

But as he watched you, his nostrils flared, scenting your opened entrance, the heady fluids drawing him in. His claspers were already fully erect, the precum beading at the tips. But no matter how much the arousal might be coursing through him, he didn't want to just swim over and take you. He had missed you. First, he wanted to make sure you were feeling well, and that you were happy.

Swimming over slowly, he smiled, eyes crawling over your form as he drank you in. Just as beautiful as he remembered. "Welcome back, Y/N. You feeling alright?" His voice was slightly gruff, the mating season making his body go haywire, but the love was evident, still not swallowed by the hunger.

Your whole body heated up, a radiant smile growing on your face when you saw him enter the cave. His body even more muscular and harder than last time you had seen him. Taking his hands, you kissed his knuckles with utter delight. All the weariness from your travels left you. How could one be tired when her mate finally had joined her again? How could anything be wrong, when her mate was right with her? He brought you strength and peace.

Heart singing, you raised your head to him as he lowered himself to the floor as well. Your tails touching. His a sleek dark grey, silver, with scars and whiteness. Yours a brilliant green, pristine, and with frills as fins. So different, so utterly different, but complimenting each other perfectly. The time you had spent together before you had to return to your colony for a while, had almost be a dream. Almost too good to be true. You had never laughed as you had with him, or felt more rested than the times you had slept in his arm. It was meant to be.

Your eyes moved over him, watching him  you tried to see if he got any new scars or mark. Would hiss at anyone who would have dared to hurt him. Your stomach tightened as you saw how hard his claspers were. Even harder than before. He was more than ready for the mating season. "I am alright, Gladio. The travels were a bit long, but I would have swam across all the seas to get back to you," you murmured warmly, your voice more husky because of the hormones, but you returned the love you could hear in his voice as well. Not a hardship, as you could barely contain your joy. Felt like it would make you burst because of the intensity of it all.

It was always an interesting feeling, holding your smaller body against him, your tail much more flexible than his. You could almost wrap it around his tail, which had led to some interesting fun times. But seeing the light glint off of your scales was one of his favourite things, seeing the sun dance long the green, making more colours become visible. It was mesmerizing. So different from his own, coarse skin.

Smiling warmly, his arms coming around you as he held you close. His claspers were so close to your entrance, but he didn't enter you just yet. He still wanted to drink you in, without the heat clouding his mind. The frenzied mating would come soon, but first he wanted to make sure you felt appreciated. Kissing your forehead, he grunted. "I could've gone with you. Let you rest on my back as I swam."

Being a shark, he could swim much longer distances than you, but you had been adamant about letting him continue working while you went back home. Home? What was home for you now? Here with him, or in the colony? He'd ask you, after the heat was done. While he could not move away from his own colony, being the Shield of the King, he'd survive with a long distance relationship, if you deemed your warmer waters as your home. "Are you hungry?" In a small crevice of the cave, he had herded a small school of fish, ready to be devoured whenever your bodies required it.

"Your place is here, Gladio. Amongst your people. Your duty to your King comes first. Besides, my family would not have appreciated much if suddenly a sharkmerman would appear. They would have gone into a frenzy." Rubbing your cheek against his, you made a humming sound in the back of your throat. Finally truly relaxing as he held you in his arms again.

The waters here was much colder than the waters you had grown up in. It would take some adjusting, and maybe at times trips to warmer water. But he was here. He was your duty and your privilege. Taking his hand again, you pressed your lips against the inside of his wrist. Feeling his strong pulse beat there.

"I am a bit peckish." The long trip had made you burn a lot of calories. Made you slimmer. It would take a few fish to fatten you up again, and handle the colder waters better. But this cave, it was nice and warm. Probably an undercurrent of hot water ran close underneath it. You lifted your eyes, meeting that amber gaze you had missed so much. Silly man, trying to take such care of you.

 _I have something you can eat_ , his mind supplied. Feeling his claspers throb against you, he detangled himself from you and swam over to the makeshift pantry. "You want vegetarian, or meat?" While you were able to kill small fish yourself, he was usually the one who broke their neck – his whole being made for that sole purpose. Seeing that you had lost so much body weight made him agitated, his instincts telling him that he needed to feed you, make sure that you were feeling good and proper. He'd make sure that you would be full and content soon enough, both in your stomach and other places. Your entrance was tantalizing, slightly open and calling for him to fill you up, mark you as his finally. No longer would he have to worry about some punk coming and trying to steal you, not even that pesky octomerman Ulric. No, you'd be his and his alone, just like he'd be yours for forever.

"Meat, it would fatten me up nicely, don't you think?" you asked him as you playfully tugged on the end of his tail. Looking innocently when he shot you a playful glare, wiggling your eyebrows happily at him. This is how life was supposed to be, soft and filled with happiness and teasing. Your eyes kept moving to his claspers, remembering how they felt inside of you. How he felt on top of you. The way you two laughed and fooled around.

You sighed in pleasure when he grabbed a thick fish and snapped its neck. He always did that, insisting that he was the one who hunted and made sure you ate more than plenty. "How have you been, Gladio? You look even more muscular than the last time I had seen you," you asked softly as he started to cut up the fish in bitesize pieces for you, sitting down beside you. Your mouth watered as you accepted the fatty fish, starting to gobble it up with glee.

Watching you eat happily, pride swelled in his chest. He was doing right by his mate. Snorting, he kissed the side of your head affectionately, inhaling your scent. "Working out a lot more since you left. Had to get rid of the energy somehow." Whenever the two of you had felt restless, a roll around in the algae had been a fantastic way to get rid of the pent-up energy.

While you had been gone, he had had to find other ways to get it out. Working out had been the easiest one. Come this week, the two of you'd be boneless after all the activities you two would be up to. His claspers would barely wane during this time, and he'd make sure you were eating and resting. It was always much harder for the females during the season, the crash coming for the males a few days afterwards. It was a giving and taking, the male caring for his mate during the season, and the female afterwards. The bonding mark never lasted for those who didn't do that type of caring. "I missed you," he breathed, trying to be as close as possible to you.

Wiggling closer, you let him sniff you and touch you all to his heart's content. Knowing it helped ease the burning possessiveness he must be feeling because of the mating heat. It said much about his self-control and love that he hadn't pushed you down onto the floor yet, taking you in the wild exciting frenzy that the mating season created.

Your heart melted, feeling how his body trembled as he held you so tightly. "I missed you too, Gladio. I rushed to get back to you. But I am here now. You didn't have to miss me one bit, not anymore." Taking a deep breath, you tried to relax and just enjoying the closeness. All the more intimate stuff could come later, and it would happen frequently. Your hands moved over his stomach as you wrapped your tail around him, getting even closer to him. "You made everything so beautiful. So comfortable. The perfect nesting place."

Your closeness and touch were intoxicating, his head spinning from the want for you. But you seemed unrushed, just enjoying his company. While it was making his body scream, he remained where he was, his claspers throbbing as your tail brushed over them gently.

"You deserve nothing less," he murmured, eyes closing as he battled his body's responses and kept himself still through the sheer force of will. He had gotten some pointers form Ignis on the best bedding and light for a nest, and he had to admit it had turned out pretty well. As long as you liked it, he was happy. He had made sure that the bedding was very soft, so that you wouldn't get hurt. "I tried to make it warm. I know you hate this cold waters."

Finishing the fish, you licked your fingers clean. "It is more that my body is not used to the cold, but you're nice and warm." You felt a little bit better, having some food inside of you. Leaning closer, you dragged your nose against his jawline. Your gills fluttering as you started to heat up more. Your hand moved on its own accord, slipping lower down his body, and you let your fingertips brush over his claspers. Feeling the slickness coating it.

Your breasts swelled, the milk gathering inside of them again as more slickness gathered in your passage. Your hunger for food had subsided, but your hunger for something else started to become more powerful. "Gladio...I dreamed each night about you. Missing your body against mine. Mmmm, are you ready for the coming week?"

Eyes darkening, he turned the two of you around so that he was above you, watching you hungrily. "Every part of me is ready. Are you?" Kissing your cheek, he avoided your lips. He knew that if he kissed you on the lips, it'd be game over. Then he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He wanted it to start on your conditions, so he had to do whatever he could to not get ahead of himself.

"I missed you, every night felt so empty without you in your arms." And after this week, it wouldn't have to be like that. The two of you would forever be connected in the most intimate way, a current through the sea keeping you two in contact. Feeling your heavy breasts against his chest made his tail whip, remembering the milk you had in them, the way it tasted on his tongue. He'd lap it all up, everything you offered him.

Your heart raced with joy as you felt his lips against your skin, the heat of his eyes burning you up in the best way. "I am here now. Here to be pleasured by you, and to pleasure you in return." Your hands moved over his shoulders and chest, taking a deep breath. "I am ready. I want to wear your mark on your skin." To be filled up with his seed, a bond created between you that nothing could break.

Without wasting more time, you kissed him deeply and felt the heat explode inside of you. The heat heating up your blood as your tail wrapped around him to keep him close. Your breasts ached, wishing his touch, wanting his lips to suck on them. You moaned against his lips, they were thinner than yours but they felt perfect. Moving like they were dancing against your own fuller lips.

All higher thoughts went out of his head, leaving him working on only a primal level. Growling deep, he kissed you back, tail swishing as he rutted against you, claspers drenching you in precum. It dulled the colour of your scales slightly, but filled the air with the smell of his arousal. The frenzied heat was taking over, his kiss hungry. He wanted to whisper filthy things to you, make you dripping from his voice only, but he couldn't find his voice, only grunts and growls managing to escape. Moving one hand up, he squeezed your breast, teasing your nipple with his rough thumb, feeling the softness becoming harder, pebbling up. While you moved like a graceful dance, he moved like a primal force, wild movements and grunting noises filling the air.

The rough handling on your breast only turned you on even more. Milk filling your breast, ready to leak out of your nipple and nourish him if he so desired. Lips caught his bottom one, sucking on it eagerly as you wiggled and moved underneath him. His precum felt warm against your scales, so slick as it was odd but having becoming a familiar sensation.

He liked getting you dirty and covered in his juices as it was a different kind of mark. Your cries were high pitched, needy and just as filthy as his grunts. Grabbing one of his claspers, you rubbed it vigorously. His reactions made you smirk pleased, your eyes darkening as you laid back. Your body on full display for him. "I need to feel you inside of you. I need you to rut me. Please? Please Gladio. Don't you want it as well? Finally being inside of me again after being apart?" It would feel so good, feeling him spread your passage and bury himself as deep as possible. Shaping you so only he would fit inside of you.

Eyes flashing, he snarled as he lined himself up, pushing the clasper not in your hand into you. It almost made his eyes roll back into his head, the feeling divine. Not only was it good to be inside of you again, but the feeling was amplified by the mating heat, every nerve ending in him on fire. How you were able to string together such coherent sentences was beyond him, as he could only grunt and growl, nosing at your neck as his hips began moving. No foreplay had been needed, as the heat made your entrance loose and relaxed. Ready for his claspers.

There was nothing elegant about his thrusts, as there was no real rhythm, no real finesse behind them except getting his seed into you. Get it deep in you, and make sure your womb drank every drop of it. He'd make sure you came at the same time as him, opening up your cervix for his young. Growling, he dragging his teeth along your neck, not yet biting.

You attempted to wrap your arms around his torso, but he was too broad and wide. Your nails dragging over his back as you rocked with him. Trying to get his clasper in deeper as tears rolled down your cheeks because of the intense pleasure. Your walls tightened around his clasper as if it attempted to milk him of his seed. It felt different, more intense, and almost weird. Your mind barely working as it just wanted to be bred. Your tail sweeping side to side, the slickness seeping out of you.

"Gladio. Gladio," you chanted his name as you pressed kissed on his shoulder. Your tongue brushing over his skin, your smaller teeth leaving faint marks but no proper bite yet. Your mind chanting that it wanted it harder, faster, deeper. Not realising that you said the words out loud. Sounding so dirty and wanton.

Never denying you anything, not even in the throes of passion, he mumbled a _yes babe_ before he sped up, his hips slapping against yours, his claspers pulsating as the need to breed was getting overwhelming. Speeding up more and more, almost vibrating as his body cried out for relief. The relief of having you, claiming you. The small nibbling from you pushed him on, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Y/M." It was driving him mad, you were driving him mad. He hadn't imagined that the mating season would take such a hold on him, make him nothing more than a hungry creature wanting you to carry his young. But even through the frenzy, he felt his love for you shine, knowing that he was binding himself to you, something he would never come to regret.

"Mmm yes that's what you're doing. Fucking me so good. You going to fill you up with your seed? Breed me, my mate? Oh fuck it feels so good. I shouldn't be able to come like this! Oh fuck, keep going. I'm so close. Please, please, please." The whines coming from you bounced off the walls of the small bed cave. Pleasure powering through you with each of his hard thrust, your breasts jiggling because of the force of his thrusts. Your teeth sunk into his skin, barely penetrating it as sharkmerman were thick skinned. Build for fighting and conflict while mermaids like you were much more delicate. Almost bruising easier. They were just pretty.

Feeling your teeth on his skin, he gently pressed his own against your shoulder, easily breaking the skin. He didn't go as deep as most sharkmerman would, aware of your more delicate build. The mark would take anyway, even if he didn't go gum deep into you. Licking the wound, he felt his hips become erratic, the pulsing of his claspers making them move now, the precum flowing freely. He was not far from his release.

"I'm going to fill you up, make everyone know who you belong to. You'll carry my young." With a growl, he kissed you hard, hips slapping against yours once, twice, before he came, shuddering as his claspers twitched within you. His hips were flush with yours, the breeding contractions making you feel him empty himself inside of you, his seed sticky to ensure that it remained inside. Some of his cum leaked out of his free clasper, the contractions less noticeable on it, but making it move nonetheless.

Your eyes rolled back when you felt his teeth penetrate your skin, electricity coursing through you as something locked inside of you. Then you became drunk on his kiss, your tail wrapping around his tightly to hold yourself in place for his cum being pumped into you. Your walls working fast to help him release as your orgasm rocked through you. Milk seeping out of your breasts as your slickness mixed with his cum.

The pheromones of our mating saturated the water, tingling our senses as his whole body pressed you firmly down. Unable to go anywhere, as if you wanted to. Wanting to be right where you were, under him and being bred by him. His clasped so thick and girthy, that it almost hurt, but you just wanted more. Having become a being of pure instincts. "Gladio. Oh Gladio. You make you feel so full."

"Not full enough," he grunted, eyes ablaze still. It wasn't over yet, the mating heat still strong within him. Leaning down, he lapped up the milk that had seeped from you, his clasper still remaining swollen inside of you. Moaning at the taste of the milky liquid, his lips closed around your nipple, careful with his teeth as he sucked.

It wasn't often that you'd present him with the gift of milk, so he'd take it whenever he could. Drinking heartily, his hands wandered over your body, feeling along your entrance where you were stretched over him, pulsating slightly as you came down from your own high. His hips were already rutting slightly, the need to fill you up with even more of his cum an itch in his spine.

"Oh oh oh oh!" you whimpered in pleasure as his fingers brushed over the sensitive edge of your entrance. Your breasts tingling as he sucked eagerly on it, drinking all the milk from you. "Use your other clasper?" you suggested hoarse as you had trouble opening your eyes. Your whole body moving restlessly as it was so highly sensitive. Each move or slide of him made another wave of pleasure go through you.

"Gladio. Please. Please." Who knew what you wanted? You didn't. Just saying his name as the heat inside of you demanded it. Needing another round. Your walls still working him to get more of his fun into you.

That got him through his haze. Eyes wide, he let go of your breast, a drop of milk clinging to his lips. "No, babe. I won't use both." Even sharkmermaids barely managed to take both, much less something as small and delicate as you. It didn't matter if you wanted it, or if the heat of the mating craze was taking over him, he'd not use both on you. Moving up, he kissed you, hand tangling in your hair as he tried to chase the thought away. Even if his claspers wept at the thought of both being engulfed in your warm heat, it was too much of a risk, and the probability of hurting you was too great.

You whined and mewled, kissing him back hungry as your hand wrapped around his free clasper and stroked him rapidly. Then if he wasn't going to use both on you, you would get him off like this. "Mmm. Then switch from clasper. Would be unfair if only one can experience the sensation of releasing its seed in me," you murmured softly before sweeping your tongue against his. You wiggled and moved under him like a slippery eel. Trying to get him to move in earnest again and fuck you so hard you would pass out. His seed drilling out of you or completely coating your tail. "I need you."

A part of him almost didn't want to do that, to keep the other one inside of you to ensure no one else could come and breed you. But it seemed like you really wanted it, writhing underneath him, making his claspers throb in need. Most mermen took their mate with little abandon, breeding them until the heat subsided and cared for their mate then. With you, Gladio wanted to make sure you were feeling good, ecstasy as strong as he felt.

Nosing at your cheek, he rumbled as he pulled out of you, lining his other clasper with your weeping entrance. A sound from outside had him whipping around, teeth bared and eyes rolled back to black as he searched for an intruder. No one would claim his mate, no one. A large growl left his lips as he remained on top of you, careful not to hit you with his tail as his instincts told him to chase off the intruder. But that meant leaving your side, and the risk of a sneaky male sneaking in and breeding you.

Deciding to take precautions, he moved so that he could lift you up, spinning you two around until he could watch the entrance as he fucked you. Placing you down on the soft bedding, his eyes rolled back and the snarl disappeared as he watched your curious look. You were precious to him. "My mate, my love."

Your heart was leaping in your chest at the sudden growl, the deep blackness of his eyes that reminded you of the scary depths of the sea no tropical mermaid dared to go. Making soft humming noises unique to our species, you petted his chest as you tried to soothe him. You wouldn't let another male breed you. Or try to make you his mate. Gladio was the mate you wanted and desired.

Hoping no one would dare to come inside these caves as you didn't want Gladio to fight and get hurt. It would make you scared and sad. "I'm yours, Gladio. No one would dare to challenge you. Nor would I ever imagine mating with a man that isn't you." Taking his clasper, you lined it up better to your entrance and let him penetrate you. Moaning loudly as the sound filled your ears, your walls fluttering to accept him again. "See. I'm just yours. Only you can make me feel so much pleasure."

Calming down, his groaned as he sank into you, the instincts shifting its focus to you again. No other merman would come and take you. Not the lone Drautos, or the octomerman Ulric. Not even seahorse Ignis, or sharkmerman Noctis. You were Gladio's, and willingly so. It made his heart swell, making him feel giddy with love. Starting his thrusts again, he kissed you, pouring his love into it. "I love you. I love you so much."

It barely scratched the surface of how much he felt for you, but no words were enough. Nothing could come close to describe how he loved you. It was slightly less frenzied now, your words dispersing the haze of his mind. No longer focused on only breeding you, he angled his thrusts, trying to make you see stars. He wanted you to yell out your feelings, letting the whole world know who you loved.

His words sunk into you, branding your heart and soul. Making you fully his. You couldn't escape, nor did you want to. Forever wanted to be in his arms and staying there. His thrusts, the focused and deliberated angles he sought made your body tighter. Winding up almost as you could barely contain yourself. The mark on your skin throbbed, wanting him to bite you again while he thrust into you hard and fast.

You became lost in the feelings you had for him, the sensations he almost drowned you in. No walls separated you. Your heart and soul laid out before him. It made you smile when you felt him relax, his focus back on you, and the precious moments we were creating. "I love you too. So much. I never want to leave you."

"Then don't." With those words, he nosed at the mark again, worrying the wound slightly before biting down again, making sure the mark would catch. No longer would the two of you be alone. No matter where the two of you were, the ocean would work to keep you connected, a small stream of the bond spanning the oceans. A small golden stream, making the two of you whole.

You, a small tropical fish, had captured his heart in such a grip, it would never be broken. He didn't want it to be broken either, wanting to worship you and your body every day of his life. Show his friends just how much he loved you, wear the mark you'd leave on him proudly, never covering it up. The shells of your necklace was clinking together from the thrusting, a small chime of music of your coupling.

"GLADIO!" you screamed in ecstasy as you saw sparkles, black dots obscuring your view as you became lightheaded. Almost faint as your grip loosened on his body. Your own teeth digging into the mark again as you whimpered. Tears rolling down your cheeks as you melted in his arms. Becoming weak and boneless as you had no more control. Your walls working hard and fast around him to milk him from his clasper. Your stomach muscles trembling and quivering. You were his. A home. A special loving home. A mate who would adore and protect you. Keep you safe from harm, his little Siamese fighting mermaid. The Sea goddess had blessed you.

Groaning loudly, his hips stuttered before jackhammering into you, the speed frenzied as your walls clamped around him. _Breed breed breed,_ his mind chanted as he moved, his claspers pumping and pulsing as more of his seed was shot into you, filling you up once more. The mark on his shoulder throbbed, a calming and satisfactory throb he wished would never leave. His arms came around you as he felt you relax, tired from the coupling.

The haze was leaving him slightly, his mind coming back to him as he laid against you, gills working fast as he tried to get oxygen back into his system. You looked thoroughly fucked, a look he deemed was good on you. Very good. Nuzzling the still bleeding mark, he placed a tender kiss there. "Fuck, I love you so much, Y/N."

"I love you too, Gladio. Everything aches." Your giggled as your slender fingers moved over his muscular body. A little yawn splitting open your face as your stomach rumbled a little bit. Never had you expected the mating season to be so exhausting on one's body.

Your gills fluttering as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Your gaze landed on the small mark you made on his shoulder, looking beautiful. He was yours. So _so_ yours. "Anyone nearby?" you asked a bit worried as you remembered him reacting to something outside of the caves. Your fingers moving into his hair and massaging his scalp firmly.

Looking towards the entrance, he snarled as he scented the air, the intruder once again on his mind, but as nothing came to him as out of the ordinary, he calmed down, leaning into your touch. "It was probably a fish. No one's there now." Rubbing his nose against yours, he smiled. "I'll render the flesh from any intruder's bones."

It might not have been the most romantic thing to say, but he didn't kill merfolk normally. The fact that he'd go that far, just to make sure you were safe and his, was proof of his adoration of you. "Shh, babe. Relax. No one but us are here, you're safe. You're mine." The possessiveness would calm down after the mating season, but for now he let it run rampant. Hearing your stomach rumble, he chuckled slightly, gazing at you with amusement. "You want some more fish?"

Your lips pressed sweetly against his. Happy to hear the possessiveness. The fierceness in his voice. The need to keep you safe, much more than just mere breeding. Because he loved you. Your species of merfolk could be just as harsh and wild. But just lighter build because of the hot water. "Yes, I’m all yours. No one else's." You smiled sheepishly when you heard your stomach as well. "Yes please. I'm burning a lot of calories because of the mating heat."

Going against his instinct to keep himself inside of you, he slipped out of you, some of his seed following suit. Tsking, he pushed it back with his fingers, gently moving around until it was back inside of you, patting your entrance affectionately. It was dorky, but it made him feel good. "I'll be right back babe." Keeping an eye on the surrounding, he swam to the pantry and pulled out some seaweed for you, before moving back, longing to be in your arms again. Thankfully no one had dared to come close to the cave. Smart move on their side.

"Here." Helping you sit up, he handed the food to you." It's not much. You'll get more when you've rested a bit." He could see that you were tired, your eyes almost closing on their own accord. While you slept, he'd stay guard in the cave, make sure no predator or challenger approached.

Finishing the seaweed, you lounged against his larger body. Laughing when he petted your entrance again. As if he was telling his seed it was being good for staying inside of you. "Maybe you should keep some seaweed close in this room so you don't have to pull out the next time." Because you knew there would be a next time, and another time, and another. The whole week being most of a breeding craze. After you had finished your seaweed, you held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm getting tired," you apologised softly. The mating heat plus the long travel taking its toll on you.

Nodding along, he realized that was a pretty good idea. When you slept, he'd make quick work of moving the food into the main room, where he could feed you while still remaining connected with you physically. Arms coming around you, he laid the two of you down onto your sides, chest to chest as he nosed at your cheek. "Don't apologize babe. You've travelled far. Sleep. I'll hold you." You always slept the best when he held you through the night, and you'd need all the good sleep you could get. Kissing your forehead, he buried his face in your hair, scenting you again.

His warmth filled your body and luring you into a restful slumber. "I love you," you murmured again and hoped you would say those words many times again. Many many times. Burying your face against his chest, you drifted off. Wondering what more would happen, excited for every day that was going to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated! Check out my tumblr 'alicemoonwonderland' as someone is planning to do artwork based on the Sharkman and the Siamese Fighting Mermaid! So excited!


End file.
